Coping
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Sherlock didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one that John hasn't even snapped or seemed as if he was going to. He acted like it was no surprise that Sherlock returned from the "dead". If this was John's way of coping then he didn't mind because he deserved so much worse. But Sherlock understood why John acted the way he did the moment John spoke.


Sherlock glanced over at John, simply reading the paper like Sherlock hadn't just reappeared at his-no _their_ flat less than an hour ago. There was no big reaction to Sherlock arrival back, no grande welcoming, John simply accepted it and acted like Sherlock had never really left. He wouldn't admit that he had been confused and had been thinking about this conundrum for the last now hour but part of him couldn't be happier that John hadn't blown up or broken down. He was military and professional about this world shattering situation, like everything else.

Maybe he was in shock? No, Sherlock had crossed that idea out early on, no signs or identifiers. John was just casual, like this was common. Sherlock would wait to see what would happen, he's waited three years to come back he could wait however long it took.

* * *

John was shouting and throwing things around yelling at Sherlock and demanding why he left and did what he did. Sherlock just sat back and watched allowing John to shout and let out his anger. This whole thing lasted for about fifteen minutes and thankfully Mrs. Hudson was out getting groceries. Finally John collapsed on the ground and started apologizing; Sherlock tried his best to comfort him.

If this was Johns way of dealing with what happened then Sherlock would help him because this was nothing compared to what he deserved.

* * *

John had calmed down and returned to just simply living without even commenting on Sherlock "death" or him leaving John just simply returned back to normal. John apparently just wanted to leave that behind him and act like it never happened. Sherlock did his best to allow that by not bothering John late at night with Lestrade's texts or with anything that he might have to do. Every time Sherlock returned John would look up at him with a hint of disbelief but at the same time the normality that had been gone for three years.

Sherlock didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one that John hasn't even snapped or seemed if he was going to. He seemed to act like it was no surprise that Sherlock returned and was still alive and hadn't actually died.

He would wait.

* * *

This cycle and normality had come to pass and Sherlock had tried to allow John some kind of routine. He began to think that nothing would happen. But just in case he would still wait and be ready.

* * *

Sherlock sipped his cup of tea, hot and fixed perfectly just as John knew how. It didn't seem like his cup had been sitting locked away and unused, it seemed as though it was a regular part of the dishes, holding no sacred place. Sherlock didn't know how he should feel about his cup being frequently used.

* * *

He had seen Lestrade quite a few times recently, he had a reaction but once Sherlock explained he calmed down and had begun reinventing Sherlock to help on cases. Sherlock had tried to exclude John and wait until John had begun to relax and mostly because he wanted to wait until after he snapped and they had figured and resolved everything.

* * *

John was seeing his therapist still, Sherlock figured by now John would have gotten rid of her or at least saw he less frequently. Either way Sherlock figured John would know what was best at this point, even if Sherlock claimed that he was fine. John would shrug him off at point and at others he would smile and agree that everything would be fine.

* * *

His limp still wasn't gone and Sherlock began to wonder if he should start taking John on cases again to try and help him. Even with Sherlock's suggestions that he didn't need his cane John still used it and his limp seemed heavier. He would smile at Sherlock and comment that it wasn't the same and leave it at that. It was cryptic and Sherlock's still trying to make ends of what John meant.

* * *

John had been sitting in his chair and Sherlock was leaning over an experiment when Mrs. Hudson came into the room with Lestrade in tow. John greeted them with a soft smile and a simple hello. Mrs. Hudson smiled back until she looked over at Sherlock who was making a mess and began tutting over him.

John was silent, not even agreeing with Mrs. Hudson's scolding or laughing at the sight. Lestrade was already explaining that a cab was waiting downstairs and a new case had popped up when he stopped completely and was focusing on John.

Sherlock shrugged off Mrs. Hudson and turned to see John pale and staring at him with a look of disbelief as he clutched onto Lestrade's sleeve. He was shaking and his face kept flickering between so many different emotions that Sherlock couldn't place them.

Everything since his return and John's actions made sense when John looked Sherlock in the eyes before turning to Lestrade and whispering,

"_You can see him, too?"_

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**based off of this post: (remove spaces) kerriwho 84. tumblrpost/16889322649/this-would-be-major-heartfail-note-i-did-not**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION (I Own Nothing)**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


End file.
